


Cross Break

by Stariceling



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzan is more comfortable fused with Blues than he is by himself, until Net gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Break

Cross fusion was starting to feel more comfortable to Enzan than everyday life. Blues was inside of his head and in the armor all around him, all at once. He could never be this close to anyone else. Only Blues matched him so well. Their thoughts were so in sync that at times Enzan wasn’t sure how there could be a boundary between them at all.

When Beastman tried to slash Net to ribbons, the flash of concern and fury that intensified Enzan’s focus came from Blues’s mind as much as his. They moved together, activating the long sword chip and going immediately on the attack. Enzan could feel Blues guiding him, making his body react with the perfect precision that only Blues could master.

It was over in an instant. Enzan was too angry to say a word. Not even a simple line, like, ‘no one picks on him but me.’ He struck fast and silently, de-stabilizing Beastman enough to force him to log out of the dimensional area.

It was so easy to move as he wanted to move, as Blues wanted to move, without thinking. Before Net could pick himself up off of the floor he was there at his side.

Enzan was still acting on Blues’s instincts, as he did in battle. Now he helped Net to his feet, pulling the other boy into him until he was embracing Net as much as supporting him. He didn’t think to doubt his desire to be reassured that Net was still in one piece, because that was Blues’s instinct too.

“I warned you not to charge in like that, Rockman.”

Enzan felt his mouth form the words before he realized this was what Blues wanted to say. He felt the first hint of mental disconnect between them, because while Enzan was supporting Net, Blues only saw Rockman.

It might not have been a problem that they each tended toward different halves of the fusion between Net and Rockman, but Blues was completely focused on what he saw. His feelings for the other navi were so powerful that Enzan was nearly prey to them himself. As it was he was uncomfortably aware that Net could have stood on his own now, but he couldn’t let go of the other boy because Blues refused to see that there was any reason to release Rockman from his grip.

Their bond wavered when Enzan resisted, refusing to mirror the rush of emotion Blues was feeling. He couldn’t direct those feelings at Net. Blues had always matched him, so that they had never fallen out of sync before. Instead of matching Blues, Enzan was suddenly furious with the one who was as good as his other half.

Their cross fusion broke. Enzan had to let go of Net with one hand to catch his PET before it could fall to the floor. He stared down at Blues’s silent face, watching him steadily from the screen. There was no sign he was aware of what he had done.

A moment later the dimensional area dropped and Net returned to normal with a laugh, probably not even noticing something had happened to Enzan. He wouldn’t know about the surge of devoted affection that had tried to imprint itself into Enzan’s mind, or that it was all Blues’s fault.

“Enzan, what are you doing?”

Enzan didn’t even realize that he was still holding Net until he heard the protest. He thumped Net bracingly on the shoulder in an attempt to cover up the fact that he had been embracing the other boy, and quickly stepped away.

He didn’t want the shock of being out of sync with Blues, but he couldn’t match that affection. He didn’t understand how his navi could hold such powerful feelings for Rockman, and he definitely couldn’t offer the same affection to Rockman’s operator.

“Are you okay?”

“It’s nothing.” Enzan brushed away Net’s hand when it found his shoulder and turned to walk away. He needed to speak with Blues about this, in private. This was their affair alone.

“Fine, excuse me for worrying, jerk!” Net called after him, and started an animated rant at his own navi that Enzan quickly tuned out.

It didn’t occur to Enzan until hours later that Net had really been paying attention well enough to notice his bad mood, or that he had been concerned. By then there was nothing he could do about it. He put the idea of Net’s concern aside almost as soon as he realized it, not intending to think about it again.


End file.
